A Tail of Two Lovers
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Kurt changes Kitty's perspective on tails and fangs forever.


Title: "A Tail of Two Lovers"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Kitty learns just how sexy a tail can be.  
Warnings: Het  
Disclaimer: Katheryne "Kitty" "Shadowcat" Pryde, Kurt "Nightcrawler" Wagner, Brian Braddock, Meggan, and Excalibur are & TM Marvel comics, not the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"You're missing the point, Brian. No one saw it."

"That's just it, sweets. You're missing _my_ point. Some one, _any_ one, could have seen it."

"It was underneath the table, for crying out loud!"

"Still . . . "

Meggan's bottom lip trembled, her blue eyes filling with tears. "It was just a _tail_!"

"Precisely!" Brian exclaimed, throwing up his hands. "A tail in _public_!"

"Underneath the _table_!"

"But still a tail!"

"Tails can be sexy!"

Kitty sighed as Brian fumed, and her eyes drifted to the marshmallows melting in her cup of chocolate. The lovebirds fought more and more lately, and with each new fight, she just wanted to grab a hold of them and shake them furiously until they realized just what they were threatening missing out on. They were in love, and they should be enjoying all the good things that their life together held for them instead of concentrating on the bad and pointing out the errors in each other's judgments.

So what if Meggan had grown a tail? It had been in public, but it had been underneath a table and hidden by a long tablecloth. No one human could have possibly seen it, and yet still Brian fumed . . . even when she had only grown it to entice Brian. How in the world she hoped to entice Brian with a tail was beyond Kitty, but . . .

Pryde's thoughts suddenly froze as something soft and furry touched the side of her cheek. The fur was as soft as satin, and its slide across her tender skin produced delicious shivers that ran throughout her body, starting at the place where it touched her face and sweeping through her very core. It seemed even to touch her spirit as it moved slowly, seductively across and down her face.

She rose wide, brown eyes to find Kurt standing only a few feet away from her, his yellow orbs shining majestically. Her heart thundered in her ears, and her knees went weak as he grinned at her, his fangs gleaming and glistening in a way she'd never noticed before. Kitty had never thought tails or fangs to have any sex appeal whatsoever, but in that brief moment, that single caress and look, she changed all the preconceived notions she'd ever held about that.

Her shivers grew to trembles as Kurt raised her chin with the pointed tip of his tail. His smile grew until it was so charming that Kitty felt as though she was melting. "Guten tag, mein Katzchen." His voice was a deep, husky purr that swept her back to the kiss they'd shared long ago under the mistletoe while visiting Xavier's.

She opened her mouth, planning to shoot off a retort that was just as flirtatious, but her lips refused to form words. Her voice died inside her throat that felt stretched beyond belief as her heart hammered wildly therein.

Kurt's grin turned mischievous. He winked at her and then, as unexpectedly as he had arrived, left the room in a puff of smoke. The lingering smell of brimstone did not phase Kitty in the least as she fell back against the kitchen counter, too weak to move.

"Kitty?"

"Kitty?"

"Wh-Wha --?" She blinked a few times as Brian's and Meggan's demanding voices slowly pierced the fog that had wrapped around her brain.

"What do you think?"

"I . . . I think . . . " She was breathing hard and still shaken through to the very deepest fiber of her being. "I think tails are darn sexy." Shaking herself, Kitty forced her mind to return to her friends' conversation, and then it hit her. These two were best friends and deeply in love, but unlike Kurt and herself, they did not run from their feelings. Each knew how the other felt about them, but yet here they were, wasting their time and their precious love. "And I think you're both fools."

"KITTY!"

Kitty ignored Brian's roar of protest and the tears that fell from Meggan's eyes. "You more so than her, by far," she continued, turning on them. "So what if Meggan took a chance that wasn't really a chance and swept a furry tail over your foot? So what if she used her mutation to put a whole new twist on footsie? You're in _love_, Brian, and all she was trying to do was to show her love for you! Get over it, get over your insecurities, and grab hold to your love before it is too late!"

"You love each other! That's all that should matter!" With those words, she dropped through the floor and headed for Kurt's bedroom. When she reached it, she didn't even bother to knock. She just walked right through the door and straight to him, threw her arms around him, and kissed him long and deep. Her tongue pierced the barricade to his mouth and wrapped around his. Her hands sought to feel every inch of his incredibly soft fur at once.

His sword clattered to the floor as Kurt wrapped his arms around Kitty's lithe body. His mind was a whirl too fast to follow and was melting even faster than his thoughts could run. His heart hammered within his ears so loudly he knew she must surely hear it. He didn't know what had brought this miracle to him, but he wasn't about to be a fool and let go of it.

When at last she was forced to pull away from him, Kitty still did not break eye contact with him. She saw the dazzled look in his yellow eyes but also the questions, and for one brief second, she wondered. She doubted. Had this been a good idea, or had she just destroyed their friendship, a friendship that had seen her through losing so much, a friendship that she did not think she could continue without? It had been, she assured herself. She was done waiting around, wasting time, fighting feelings that were stronger for this incredible man than anything else she'd ever felt before. She was in love with Kurt, and it was far past time he knew it.

"K-Katzchen, I . . . I do not understand. I vas just . . . trying to make a point."

"You did, Fuzzy Elf." She grinned as she leaned in and kissed him again. This time, the kiss was softer and far briefer. "Two actually. I'm done waiting. I love you, Kurt."

His smile was so bright that it could have turned the darkest of nights into the brightest of days. "I love you too, mein Katzchen!" His proclamation made her heart soar and wiped away all her doubts even as he picked her up, twirled her through the air, and brought her back down to him. She slid slowly down his body just enough that she could reach his mouth, and once again, Kitty claimed Kurt for her man in a pledge that would last forever.

**The End**


End file.
